


lolihtj x tyrone clappy so

by orphan_account



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Crack Fic, F/F, I hate myself, don’t tell mum, had to bring this shit back, i cant believe this is the first thing i post on this account, it’s for my sisters birthday, lilith i’m so sorry, she changed her name so yknow, this is a joke, this is a reupload of a thing
Language: العربية
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a collection of very sexc things(i’m so sorry)
Relationships: Tyreen Calypso/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“mm boobies” said tyrone clapsee. lolith blushed. kawaii. “tyree chan um would you um like um” she blush as tyreeb stared at her with her piercing bloue eye s. mmmmmmmmmmm. “hamburger hamburger big mac whopper” she replied to the other girl, likith blush as she kiss tyrnne and tyreh kisses back, hot sexy yao i 18+ porn anime gay hentai sexy sex cute


	2. chipte 6: hy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow

lolth chan stared at in tyroob with loving intent mm .typheen smiles and begins to eat lilbitchs hair as a light shack. mm. llth is now bald.


	3. yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes

yes

this was supposed to be a chapter where it just said yes but then ao3 rlly went lol no 10 words minimum so now the joke is ruined wyf


	4. xhmgoter 413:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mmmm beans

lillihthl has ben crishifn on typoo clappyfck for 28 year. today she will ask hur out.

“henlo” she says to the other woman who turns around- revealing her huge badobkas. lilthe nuts in the spot. “h” tycock replies with. they kiss and have sexy sex


	5. cahdloeter martha i miss you please come back i’m so s:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s really kicking off here guys

one day lithium)who is sstil bald) was wxistign when hee waifu f  
tyrneo texcts her saying that she is cheateing on her with her new husband i kawaii anime gacha life bf, X Æ - 12. l̴̨̢̧̛̛̛̞̺̟̟̥̩̞̹̣̖̫̝͚̭̺̬͙̟̲̪̗̞̞̭̻̳̣̤̙̪͚̦̪͇͖̺͚̗̣̝̃̄̔̿̍̑͐̾͆͒͋́̔̔̇̽̃̈̒̽̓̊͐̉̐̉͑͌͛̏̍̄͑͒͒̎̈́́̂̍̌̏̀̎̔͆͆̉̋͌̾̏̍̀̂̍̏̋̍̚͘̚͜͝͠͝ͅį̴̧̢̨̧̲̤̭̩̼̙̮͚͈̖̝̣̫̹̺̤͔̠̘̳̪͚̺͕̱͕̻̠̼͔̺͕̠̰̰͕̟̦͚̱͔͇͎̗̭͚̘͔̲͕̮͖̮͚̲̝͉͉̬̥̞̞̭̬̲̙͔̩͕̯̲͉̜̲̰̹̠̲̜̰͓̤̆̅̐͌͐͂͑̋͐̚͜ͅͅͅͅͅl̴̨̧̡̛̥̮̘̜͎̳̮̱̺̻̭͖̭̫͓̯̣͇͈̤̭̱̜͙̮͕̱̻̪̤̘̜̟̰̘̣͓̙͕̠̬̭̮̲͍̫͖͓͕͙̟̪͙̬̳̺͔̣͖͈̘̺̮̘̬͌̇͊̽̓͋̉̅͛͊̌͑͐͋̎̈́̍͗̓͛̍͂͑͒̽͊̈́͂̒̓͐̋͛̑̏̈̒͗͛̉̕͘͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅí̸̪̼͖͚͍͇͑̃̂̂̂̉͂̈́͌͐͑̈́̉̍̌̄̕͜͝t̶̡̨̛̛͕̱͖̹̞̳͚̟̬͎̭͓͖͍͚̙͈̗̘͈̲̣͍͖͙̫͙̙̩̘̼̺̫̭͖͎͈̄̄̂͊͌̆́̈͗͊͛͊̌̄̽̈́͊̑̑̅͆͂͑͆͆̓̊̒͐̾̚̕͘̕̕͜͜͠ḩ̶̧̛͍͇̫̠̗̫̞̼̹̱̖̭̞͉͈͓̭̗̗̪̱̭̟͑̏̋͒͑͛̓͐̈̈́͋̋̍̄͊̎̀̿̎̐͊̐̉̐̓̋̃̏̾̂̏͑̍̑̈́̿̊͝͠͠͠ was so sad that she ate her hands


	6. chpter sex:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just the first few verses of sketchers

I tried to stop, but I can't stop  
I just can't stop thinking about her  
I don't know  
All I remember was she wear the Skechers  
The light-up ones  
Shawty bad with the Skechers on  
Wanna hold your hand, make you my girl  
Light up, light up, Skechers  
Light up, light up, my world  
Shawty bad with the Skechers on  
Wanna hold your hand, make you my girl  
Light up, light up, Skechers  
Light up, light up, my world  
I like your Skechers, you like me my Gucci shoes  
I'll buy you the purse, only if you show me your boobs  
I like your Skechers  
You like me too  
Bring your friends, all of us in the pool  
Bad lil' bitch, all my drip make her drool  
Brand new whip, come and sit in the coupe  
Hmm, I just wanna make you mine  
Hop inside the ride  
Nina by my side, promise you it'll all be fine  
I just wanna make you mine  
Hop inside the ride  
Nina by my side, promise it's gon' be all right  
Shawty bad with a Skechers on  
Wanna hold your hand, make you my girl  
Light up, light up, Skechers  
Light up, light up, my world  
Shawty bad with the Skechers on  
Wanna hold your hand make you my girl  
Light up, light up, Skechers  
Light up, light up, my w


	7. chmptee sex: sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow?!!1!!

mm yes sed kiliht as tyrock pounds hee pussy and yeah. tyrn opens he mouth and sans song begins. htlil cries.

m


	8. cyroprachtor 37: martha sweaty i am cumminb

;ilith kiss is tyr**n, she kiss her a 5 times yes she dies and the she leaves to go to mexicko. goodbye liloithbe


	9. ok we’re done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s like 5 am

why are you still here go away


	10. haha you thought

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ


End file.
